Les Colliers de Nevane
by nappeuhl
Summary: Deux colliers. Deux médaillons. On les emboite et deux destinées se retrouvent mêlées à une histoire de sorcière oubliée.  Aucune échappatoire. Comment réagiront ces deux ennemis ?GWDM  Ne tient pas en compte le tome six
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le Collier

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Couples : Seulement un GWDM je pense..

Note de l'auteur : Ma première fic HP, j'espère arriver à faire quelque chose d'au moins correct. Je précise que je ne tiens pas en compte le tome 6. Disons que Drago n'est pas encore (vraiment ?) Mangemort, et que c'est une période assez "calme" à Poudlard : Griffondor et Serpy qui se détestent, cours, retenues ; bref, le train-train quotidien quoi ! Quand au post de chapitres, ils seront espacés de plusieurs jours voir une semaine, tout dépend de l'inspiration du moment et de ma vie privée. Je n'ai qu'à vous dire.. Bonne lecture )

Prologue

**Je te regarde, tu m'évites.**

**Tu me cherches, je te fuie.**

**Tu t'approches, je recule.**

**Je tends les mains, tu t'éloignes. **

**Je te cherche, tu me regardes.**

**On se regarde ?**

Chapitre 1

L'astre flamboyant dévoilait lentement ses doux rayons, les laissant s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon, et même plus. Des oiseaux en tous genres se réveillaient, et entamaient leurs chants, plus ou moins agréables. Le Saule Cogneur émergeait de son sommeil, faisant voler et virevolter ses branches, d'une grâce à sa façon. Les elfes de maisons, dans les cuisines du château, s'affairaient déjà à la préparation des petits déjeuners des quelques centaines d'élèves. Un gros chat orange se pavanait dans les couloirs de l'école, à la recherche de quelques souris à croquer. Et le jeune préfet de Serpentard regardait inlassablement le plafond de son dortoir, les mains croisées sur le ventre. Monsieur Malefoy n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourquoi? Bah.. Parce qu'il n'était pas fatigué.

Le jeune Serpentard regarda son poignet et décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Et puis, il avait faim. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et une chemise d'un vert extrêmement clair, ses chaussures, et se coiffa d'un geste de la main. En ce moment, monsieur était du genre un peu négligé mais pas trop, un rapide passage de la main dans sa chevelure était largement suffisant.

Une fois prêt, l'héritier Malefoy se rendit à la Grande salle, prêt à démarrer le week-end d'un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il entra, les mains dans les poches, et regarda autour de lui, d'un œil froid. Peu de personnes étaient présentes en ce samedi matin, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin? La première table, aux couleurs vert et argent, était vide, celle des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle ne comportaient que peu d'élèves, et la table des rouges et or était totalement déserte. Drago s'avança d'un pas traînant, et s'installa en bout de table. Comme par «magie», des brioches, des pains, des confitures et tout plein de bonnes choses apparurent autour de lui. Un très léger sourire, à peine visible, naquit sur le blondinet qui s'empressa de se servir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces elfes de maisons étaient doués pour la cuisine. Mais, bien sûr, jamais le jeune homme ne prononcerait de telles choses à voix haut, il en va de soi.

Quand il eu fini de manger, il constata que seuls quelques élèves étaient venus s'installer entre temps. Manifestement, les lèves-tôt n'étaient pas beaucoup présents chez les deux maisons rivales. Drago se redressa. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire en ce samedi? Les idées n'affluaient pas à grande vitesse, ce qui agaçait leSerpentard. Il y avait toujours un ou deux devoirs à faire, comme cette recherche sur le Polygonum. Et, évidemment, quelques retenues à donner à ces ignobles Bouffondors. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire, et il se leva, partant vers la Bibliothèque. Il évita de peu Pansy Parkinson, une fille de son âge et de sa maison. Un vrai pot de colle, pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Malefoy junior franchit la porte de l'immense Bibliothèque, le visage impassible, les yeux sans aucune expression. Il n'accorda aucun regard à l'irritable Pince et se dirigea directement vers le rayon approprié à son devoir. S'installant seul à une table, il sortit un parchemin un peu usé, sa magnifique plume d'oie blanche, et de l'encre verte. Que les recherches commencent, murmura-t-il d'un air las…

**Qu'en pensez-vous, bien que ce ne soit qu'un prologue et un premier chapitre? ****Postez des ****reviews si vous le voulez bien****, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer )**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Ce sortilège fût inventé par Stefen Mith au XIVème siècle, quand plusieurs de ses sujets découvrirent qu'il n'était en fait…» Lu-t-il à haute voix, faisant gratter sa plume sur le papier jaunâtre. Quelques minutes et phrases plus tard, Drago posa sa plume et soupira, son devoir étant enfin fini. En plus d'avoir rédigé une grande partie de sa recherche sur le Polygonum, il avait également terminé un devoir affligé par ce minuscule et couinant professeur Flitwick. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre de l'avance, mais, aujourd'hui, le Serpentard n'avait rien de mieux à faire. A moins de passer sa matinée avec Parkinson, ce qui relevait du suicide.

Il rangea lentement ses affaires, les yeux fermés. Immobile, comme figé par le temps, il resta là. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme blond s'endormit à moitié, ne reconnaissant plus la limite entre le rêve et la réalité. Inconsciemment, il sortit sa baguette, et susurra un sortilège d'Attraction. Il divagua encore quelques dizaines de minutes, puis sortit de son assoupissement.

Ce fut avec effroi qu'il constata qu'il s'était avachi sur sa table, et qu'il avait le nez en plein dans son parchemin sur le sort d'Oubliettes, à l'encre tout fraîche. Il pesta et jura en regardant le résultat de cette minuscule sieste improvisée: en plein milieu de son texte manquait une partie d'une phrase, l'encre ayant coulé sur les côtés. Malefoy essaya vainement de réparer les dégâts, puis, d'une humeur exécrable, rangea la seule chose qu'il avait omise de remettre dans son sac, prit ce dernier et se rendit de nouveau à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Au passage, il donna sèchement une retenue à un jeune Poufsouffle qui s'apprêtait à lancer une Bombabouse à ses pieds.

L'air maussade et le visage renfermé, il franchit les portes de la GrandeSalle, avança mécaniquement vers la table des verts et argents, et s'installa sans réfléchir aux personnes alentours. Malheureusement, une voix stridente lui fit comprendre qu'il avait mal, très mal agit en se plaçant ici…

« Dragounet chériiiiiii» put-il entendre avant de sentir des lèvres baveuses sur sa joue. Une grimace s'installa sur son visage, et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'auteur de ce cri perçant et horrible vint l'enlacer, se plaçant derrière lui. Et dire qu'il était déjà énervé… Il essaya de se retenir mais…

« Ecoute Pansy, tu me lâches, tu arrêtes de me donner des surnoms horribles, tu ne m'embrasses plus, tu ne me touches plus, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne penses même plus à moi! C'est fi-ni! Tu entends, fi-ni! D'ailleurs, il n'y jamais eu de début entre nous, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait se finir puisque ça n'a pas commencé… Enfin bref, tu entends, je n'ai PAS de sentiments pour TOI. C'est simple…»

Le préfet ne s'était même pas rendu compte que, entre temps, il s'était levé et retourné pour parler, et qu'il y avait même une trace rouge d'une main sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à présent face à lui, les yeux globuleux, l'air effrayé. Et, bien sûr, tous les élèves de Serpentard avaient suivi cette petite scène, avec amusement, moquerie ou bien peur. Le visage renfermé, Drago Malefoy se rassit et entama en silence son repas, tandis que Parkinson s'enfuyait en courant, pleurant comme une madeleine. Personne ne vint le déranger, redoutant un nouvel excès de colère.

Après avoir mangé assez rapidement, faisant abstraction des commentaires sur son passage, il retourna à sa salle commune. Une «amie» de Pansy Parkinson lui jeta un regard noir quand il la croisa. Il n'y fit pas attention, mais c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il franchit la porte de son dortoir. Là, au moins, aucune attardée ne viendrait lui sauter au cou.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

«N'oublies pas que tu dois m'aider pour le devoir de potion, Dragouneeeet.

- Blaise, je te jure si tu oses ne serait-ce que murmurer cet idiotie encore une fois, j'accrocherai ta tête dans ma chambre. Hum oui, ça rendrait parfaitement bien avec …

- Ola, tu dérailles vieux, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait Pansy mais…»

Blaise Zabini, un élève de Serpentard et une des rares personnes à être appréciée par Drago, s'interrompit en voyant Malefoy sortir sa baguette. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir et grimpa les escaliers vers sa Salle Commune sous le rire gras de son ami. Il se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit et soupira bruyamment. L'après-midi avait été longue, très longue. Il avait tout d'abord passé une heure avec Zabini dans le parc, puis était parti faire un tour dans le château à la recherche de quelques retenues à donner. Et, pour finir, il avait passé les quelques dernières heures dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets, improvisant une sieste.

Bref, l'ennui total quoi.

Après avoir posé sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, Drago ramena ses mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Dans trois semaines se déroulerait le bal de Noël. Encore une des idioties de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Heureusement, ce n'était pas lui qui devait se charger de cette si pénible tâche. En effet, c'était un Poufsouffle, dont il avait oublié le nom, et le castor à ressort qui, grâce à leur statut de préfets en chef, avaient eu l'honneur de s'occuper de la préparation du bal. Il sourit en pensant à Granger qui devait être stressée pour un rien. Miss Je-sais-tout avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

Il se redressa, prit son sac sur ses genoux, et se posa contre le mur froid. Tout à l'heure, en cherchant un morceau de parchemin dans son sac, il avait cru voir un livre qui ne lui appartenait pas. Mais, pressé, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Et maintenant, il voulait vérifier. Il ouvrit sa sacoche à l'aide d'un sort et regarda à l'intérieur. Effectivement se trouvait un livre qui lui était étranger.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il sortit précautionneusement l'ouvrage. Il souffla dessus pour enlever le mince filet de poussière qui s'y trouvait, et lu le titre. «Journal de Nevane Stips» Quelqu'un avait donc insérer sans qu'il s'en rende compte – ce qui relevait de l'impossible – un journal intime dans son sac. Ok. Et pour quoi faire?

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer un peu de lumière. Drago leva la tête pour voir l'intrus. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose, mais, à son grand effroi, il reconnu le parfum du nouvel arrivant. Il paniqua une seconde, se ressaisit rapidement et, après avoir caché silencieusement le livre sous les draps, fit mine de dormir. Soit ses talents d'acteurs étaient partis aux oubliettes, soit cette personne était décidée à parler au jeune Malefoy.

«Qu'elle soit maudite, qu'elle soit maudite» pestait-il intérieurement. Il émit un faux ronflement. La personne resta immobile quelques instants, puis sortit nonchalamment une baguette. Elle murmura une incantation et la baguette émit une vive lueur, éclairant lugubrement la pièce.

« Drago…

- Parkinson »


End file.
